


You, and Only You

by Enchantix6789



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: BeckOliver, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Couple, Cute, Dancing, Danwarp, F/M, Fluff, Humour, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JadeWest, Latin Dance, Oneshot, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ship, Teen Nick, Teen Romance, Took me too long to get this onto a doc, Victorious - Freeform, We deserved to see this in the show, nickelodeon, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantix6789/pseuds/Enchantix6789
Summary: "Well, I don't know, I just thought it would be fun, and... kind of hot?" / Because we deserved to see Beck and Jade salsa in Victorious - after all, Beck did say they signed up for salsa - and we were unfairly deprived of this.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	You, and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my betareader for this – you helped immensely!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters in it. All rights go to Schneider's bakery and Nickelodeon.

Extending her arm, covered by the half-sleeve of her black and purple, fringed dress, Jade allowed Beck to spin her around on her studded, black heel. The vivaciousness of the upbeat salsa music demanded a brisk spin, sending Jade's light brown and multi-colour streaked hair out in all directions. Several other students were in the dance studio with them, but in that moment the only ones there were Beck and Jade. Just them and the music.

Honestly, Beck hadn't expected to enjoy salsa this much. However, it was clear that Jade did, as he studied Jade's face when they returned to a closed position. As he saw her eyes blatant with the joy and passion that others rarely get to catch a glimpse of, he was so glad that he had accepted her proposal to take up the dance. Beck pulled slightly with his right hand on Jade's back, signalling for her to step backwards with him, to which Jade immediately obliged; she'd taken quickly to the rules of salsa, being the lover of dance she was, although, her suggestion that they sign up to Hollywood Arts _salsa_ dancing class was certainly out of the blue to say the least.

**XXXXXXX**

"Salsa dancing?"

"Yep." Jade nodded her head. As soon as Sikowitz's class had ended and everybody else had dispersed, Jade had abruptly sprung the idea on Beck. To her dismay- although not to her surprise- he didn't particularly seem particularly thrilled at the idea.

"You want us... to sign up for _salsa_ dancing?" Beck asked incredulously. He knew that Jade loved to dance, - she was indeed a dedicated thespian - but he had never taken Jade for a salsa girl before - let alone taken himselfas a salsa guy.

" _No_ , I want _you_ to sign us up for salsa dancing while _I_ go get us some coffee." Jade clarified as she swivelled on her foot, about to traipse off to the Asphalt Cafe.

"Hold up." Beck grabbed a hold of her hand and she turned back to face her boyfriend, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Yes?" She drawled.

"What's with the sudden interest in Salsa dancing?"

"Well, you remember that I am auditioning for Vanessa for 'In the Heights'? Jade began, while Beck nodded in understanding. Sikowitz had decided on 'In The Heights' as the next musical Hollywood Arts would put on, and Jade was dead-set on getting the lead female role. "In one of the numbers that I have to audition for, Vanessa has to salsa dance, and so I thought that taking the class would give me more of an advantage in the auditions, but I need a partner and there is no way that I am getting paired with some random weirdo; I heard that _Sinjin_ of all people is signing up for salsa, and that is _not_ happening."

A valid reason, Beck had to admit, but he knew his girlfriend well enough to know that the upcoming musical alone was not the only reason she had. "Are you sure you have no ulterior motive, babe?"

Shrugging, Jade cast her eye downwards and shuffled her feet. "Well, I don't know, I just thought it would be fun, and... kind of hot?"

Beck uncharacteristically cracked-up. "Aw, you're cute when you're embarrassed." He teased. Jade very characteristically scowled in return.

"Just forget it." She began to whip around when Beck stopped her in her tracks, pulling her back around to face him, to which he was met with a sigh. "What?"

"I'll do it." Beck could tell this was something Jade really wanted to do. H*ck, he himself might even find it fun.

Jade huffed. "You're only saying that because you wazzed me off. You don't actually want to do it."

"No, no, I want to. Sure, I'm perhaps a little more inclined because of your interest in it, but also…" Lowering his voice, Beck leaned close to Jade. "It does sound kind of hot."

Jade's lips started to dance as she tried to force away a coquettish smile. Beck took her hand in his and twirled her around in true salsa style. Jade was taken aback, which gave Beck enough time to give her nouggies while she was distracted.

"Beck! Stop!" She shrieked as students stepped cautiously around the scene- such behaviour wasn't exactly unusual for the couple, but if Jade raised her voice in any way then they knew it was best to avoid her at all costs; in the interests of their own safety. " _Stop_ or I'll sign us up for ballet, the cha-cha, tap dancing, breakdancing, the tango-"

"Actually the tango doesn't sound half bad." Beck released her and Jade ruminated on the thought.

"Okay." She decided after a momentary pause.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "How about 'no, thank you'? I was joking! One dance is more than enough for now, thanks"

"Oh come on! You're a great dancer and you know it." Jade affirmed.

Beck nodded his head and grinned cockily, mocking arrogance. "Maybe so, but I only dance when an acting role requires me to."

Jade folded her arms challengingly. "Salsa with me wouldn't be for one of your acting roles."

Prying her arms out of their folded position, Beck took his hand in hers and pulled her along to the dance class sign-up sheets which were a little further down the hallway. He fished out a pen from his pocket, signed both of their names on the sheet titled 'salsa', making a flicking motion with the pen as he finished, before smiling at Jade. "But _you're_ the only person that could get me to dance for a non-acting reason. You, and only you."

Softening her face, Jade smiled coyly. "Aww."

Beck dropped the pen back in his pocket and pulled Jade in for a kiss, his hand resting on her back, with hers on his cheek. These were the kind of moments that Beck treasured, but felt had been sparse in their relationship lately; these little, spontaneous acts of affection. Beck felt that there had been a little strain on their relationship lately, and now that he thought of it, maybe that was why Jade wanted them to take up salsa together: to bring them closer together again. It occurred to him that maybe she felt that she was losing him a little, especially after his kiss with the new girl, Tori Vega. A jerk move, Beck had to admit, but now this was his chance to reassure his girlfriend that he loved her, and her only.

"Now," Jade broke the spell between them as she pulled away. "Coffee, then outfit."

"Outfit?" Beck questioned. "An outfit for what?"

"For Salsa. You have the memory of a goldfish, I swear."

Beck motioned to the jet black t-shirt that he was sporting. "Can't I just wear this?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "If you wear that, you _will_ melt like the Wicked Witch of the West exposed to water, and die a long and excruciatingly agonising death-" Now, her face became dead serious and her tone accusing. "Which will also be your fate if you bite your lip while dancing."

Beck shrugged and tilted his head. "Force of habit."

"But it looks ridiculous! I will _not_ dance with you if you do it."

Sighing and letting his shoulders slump, Beck feigned disappointment. "I guess you're okay with me dancing with another girl then?" _Ah, perhaps this isn't best joke to make right now._

The gap between neighbouring teeth would have been wider than the slits Jade's eyes became as she narrowed them.

"I'm joking!" Beck smirked, attempting to quickly move on from his not-so-thought-out comment as quickly as he had regretted saying it. Jade raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

Smiling affectionately, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her doubtful eyes. "It's you and only you; remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Apologies if I got any information regarding Salsa wrong, I am by no means a salsa expert; the beginning is only based off of a smidgen of research. Have a lovely day and, as always, please review. :)


End file.
